


No Happy Endings [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/zigi)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-happy-endings) | 2 MB | 02:52


End file.
